Here's To Changes
by My Eyez Are Watching Everyone
Summary: Maria's thoughts as she exits her house one day after leaving her house she runs into a delicious smelling man little does she know he is about to change her mind on the outlook she has had for the last 2 centuries.


This is a story about Maria and her thoughts as she walked through the woods near her place. Is Maria a Bitch, a Vampire, or a Good Guy? I'm not good with summaries but please read and review, Also remember this is my first Fan Fic story.

Beta'd by Nevaehell who has a lot of my heart Thanks so much!

**Maria s POV**

I stood and walked to the door, heading out to run and get a bit of air different from what I have been sucking in. Running with no particular goal in mind, I caught the smell of delicious man come up and assault my nose. Following the scent of the man, I find he seems lost and just wandering around.

I stop and act as if I will assist him; he has no idea how glad I am that I have found him so helpless. I act all sweet and innocent; little does he know he is about to become my first meal in almost two weeks.

I greet him with a friendly smile, "Are you lost sir?" he nods "Would you like some assistance?"

He tells me yes and goes on to tell me he has been lost for a day and a half, and been in the mountains hunting for five days and nobody knows where he is at. That thought makes me frown because he has no one to worry or be missed by. But I haven't hunted in too long and the smell is intoxicating; I need his blood for sustenance.

I decide that I will let him have the feeling of being loved before taking his life. So I put on the face of an angel. Hearing his heartbeat pick up, I can tell he is enjoying the show I am putting on for him.

"Sir, has it been almost two days since you have eaten?"

He told me that it had been, so I asked if he would like to come to my place and have something. Of course, I have very little, but maybe I can find something that he would eat. He tells me that he would like very much to come to my place and smiles big, like he was the lucky one out of the two of us; that thought makes me smile.

We start walking through the forest and into my house. I tell him to have a seat, and go into my kitchen, hoping to find something he might eat. I found a can of spaghetti sauce and a box of noodles, so I asked him if that would be okay.

"Oh yes!" he tells me he loves Spaghetti -I smile for him.

"Wonderful!" So I prepare his spaghetti and dish it out for him, watching for his reaction. He smiled very big, and told me, "it's delicious."

I asked him to sit and stay a while and let his food digest; I was just trying to make him comfortable and make him feel cared about. I struck up a conversation and learned even more about him. As it turns out, his one and only love had just broken his heart with the feelings she had for another woman. So as it turns out, his girlfriend had been a girl who wanted to explore her feelings for her best girlfriend.

I frowned at that, because it was as if he felt the love she had for her best girlfriend and he had thought it was feelings she had for him. I couldn't believe how drawn in to his story I was becoming. Even though I knew I was not going to keep him as one of my creations, I had felt like this, but it wasn't the same. I had no interest in the human that I could describe to anyone; I just wanted to drink from him right?

I had to get my act together because I was going to have my dinner next.

Sir I can't believe I didn't ask before, but, what is your name?

Antonio Sebedra, he stated.

My response was, "excuse me?" as I choked at his words.

He repeated himself again: Antonio Sebedra.

It was all I could do to not blurt out that my name was Maria Sebedra. I was absolutely flabbergasted and I had to get it together quick, but wanted to hear more about this human so I could find out if he was one of my relations.

Hello Antonio, my name is Maria, so where are you from when you aren't hanging out lost in the mountains?

I come from Galveston, Texas. I sat there, trying not to react and failing miserably.

He asked me where I was from before the mountains; I told him Mexico because I didn't want to give him a false sense of hope.

I asked him more questions, trying to find any hints as to who he is; as it turns out he was my great great Uncles grandson- that just gives him my last name, and some of the genes will be kind of close.

Yes, he is a blood relative of mine, but I have not eaten in almost two weeks and I need his blood.  
I am not happy about taking the life of one of my relations, but I am too hungry and he smells absolutely intoxicating!

I ask Antonio "Would you like to stay the night, and go home tomorrow?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes I would like that very much." So I show him to the room I never use, and tell him to make himself at home. I never thought I would meet one of my relations, let alone have one staying with me in my house. I hand him a set of towels so he could get cleaned up. He took a shower and came out to the living room to say his good nights and to thank me for giving him assistance, which he didn't think would ever happen in those last five hours or so.

I knew he would be my next meal, but I still had this feeling that I just couldn't explain about my extended cousin. He is my cousin and, if I was honest with myself, I would say he resembles me; in his eye color and his hair color... he even has my lips- how odd is it that I would come across him in my journey?

It is because he is my distant cousin, that no matter what happens, I cannot bring myself to have as my next meal? No matter how much I would like to, I can't.

I know I am a heartless bitch- or would be described as one anyway. Jasper alone would tell anyone that, but I don't think he hates me; just is very discontented with me.

I know that some of the people I have changed in the past, like Peter, would never think of me as a bitch, even though he would fight me for his mate. I respected him for the fight he had put up against me for Charlotte; she is a beautiful woman who should never have been changed by Jasper, but once she was and Peter found her, I knew it would be them against the world.

As for Antonio, well, I hope he won't be too upset with me for wanting my blood relative to be a part of my life the way it is now. I will ask him what he thinks of what legends of vampires and if he would ever want to be one.

I will let him sleep tonight and while he is sleeping I will go get "something" to eat. When he awakes in the morning I will find out what his opinion of vampires is. He will either be changed into a vampire, or he will go on and exist for the rest of his human life. If that is what is to happen, I only hope he will not live his life alone, without his next love and soul mate. We said our goodnights and he went to his room and I pretended to go to sleep in mine.

Jumping out the window and running into the next town, I find someone who would feed my burning throat to a soothing ache. Looking through the empty streets, I came across a woman who was scared to death to be walking through the alleyways. Thinking to myself, she is way too scared and hard to pass up- I could hear her heart beating so fast and all because someone would be robbing her?

She really had no clue of the danger she was truly in. I approached her and struck up a conversation to give her a false sense of security- the last thing I needed was her screaming.

She looked into my eyes and suddenly started to hyperventilate; good, she should be scared. I looked at her and told her to relax, that this could go one of two ways. One, she could relax and accept the fact that she is going to die, but I would make it as quick and painless as possible; or two, she could fight the whole way and experience the pain the whole time I would be killing her.

She was a bright woman and relaxed her breathing and accepted the inevitable pending death. I licked up her neck at the corrodded artery, the delicious scent of her blood aggravated by the fast heart beat in her chest.

I could take it no more and sank my teeth into her neck and let the blood slide down my throat at first, but soon started taking in pulls of her blood. After pulling in the last haul of blood, I carried her to the edge of the woods and buried her under a tree there.

I ran home and contemplated the way my day would go after my house guest awoke. Antonio woke and I had nothing for breakfast except for the left over spaghetti, so I offered it to him and sat across from him while he ate, hoping that we could have the conversation I had with myself during the whole night while Antonio slept.

"So, Antonio, what would you do if a vampire came up to you and said "I vant to suck your blood ?" Antonio laughed and said, well, I guess I would have to ask if he was serious. If he said yes, I guess I would say "will I become like you? "

Well, would you want to be like him? I asked.

Duh, why wouldn't I? I mean they are really strong and fast right? I just nodded noncommittedly. He still didn't know that I was a vampire and was asking him if he wanted me to bite him.

So that's a yes then huh?

He nodded in agreement. You may not believe this but I have always thought of vampires and werewolves being real, and wishing that if I had a chance, not that I have a chance, but if I did have that option, that they would take me as one of them. I feel so unlike anyone I have ever met. I know that sounds weird but I have a weird sense of being, I can't even explain it.

So I offered up to him the option of being changed by me. His response was a nod, followed by, yes, Maria, I would love to be a vampire!

Shall I do it now, or do you need a little while?

Now would be great!" So I told him to lie down in his bed and I would do it there.

He lay down on the bed as instructed, and I bit his neck, his wrists, and his ankles on both sides of his body. I laid down next to him and told him to remember the things he cherished and to hold on to those thoughts as the burn started happening.

I also told him that I was his distant cousin Maria and how we were related, trying to just talk to keep his mind off the burn I knew he was going through. For three long days and nights he shook and screamed; then it happened.

His heart beat for the last time.

I stood back and waited for him to open his eyes. He did it, and he looked at me saw all my scars from my war-time and started to growl.

"Calm down Antonio. What do you remember?" He told me everything he remembered- me and how I found him, and how I gave him the option of being a vampire or just letting him think we had some conversation about vampires. He also remembered what I had told him about being my distant cousin.

He smiled and thanked me!

That just made my day, because no one had ever thanked me. Even though I had the feeling that some, like Peter, had been grateful but none had ever expressed it before.


End file.
